


Two of a Kind: Epilogue

by torino10154



Series: Two of a Kind [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Two of a Kind: Epilogue

**Title:** Two of a Kind: Epilogue  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~1000  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Content:** Non-magic AU  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Final sequel to [Two of a Kind](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/587212.html), [Falling Gently](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/598100.html), [Stumble and Fall](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/622635.html), [One Step Forward, Two Steps Back](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/629742.html), [A Break in the Clouds](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/633048.html), [Cool, Calm, Collected](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/657069.html) and [Something to Someone](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/682124.html). 

Severus opened the door to the pub and could tell immediately it was a Friday night. It was extremely loud and crowded. Money burned a hole in many a pocket on payday and there was a cold rain keeping people indoors.

He sat down at a small table facing the door, though he was far enough away not to feel the rush of damp, chilly air as it blew in along with the arriving patrons.

He recognised some of the blokes from the factory though most didn't give him more than a nod of the head in acknowledgment. He was their superior and he wasn't one encourage socialisation regardless.

There was a game of darts going on in one corner and an animated discussion of football in another, the man in the Chelsea jersey clearly losing an argument with his friends and digging money out of his pocket as a result.

After he'd finished half his pint of ale, Severus turned his wrist to look at his watch and frowned. Harry _should_ have arrived by now. He tried to tell himself not to be overly concerned but was failing, so much had Harry wormed his way into Severus's life.

Harry'd managed to get a regular job at the Co-operative Food Store a few blocks away several months ago. It meant more money to spend but less time spent in each other's company. Severus's favourite part of the day was working on the crossword puzzle while Harry read the sports page and they shared a pot of tea. Even when their schedules were completely contrary, they made time for that.

Severus would gladly have done whatever he could for both of them if necessary, and he had for a time. But Harry had an independent streak and was far happier now that he was making a bigger contribution to their shared expenses.

Severus had never pictured himself becoming quite so attached to anyone. He'd got used to the extra toothbrush in the bathroom and the razor left on the sink. The trainers under the coffee table and the half-full teacup on top, stone cold from the night before. The indentation in the pillow on the right hand side of the bed.

Harry managed to fill all the empty spaces in Severus's life and now he couldn't imagine it any other way.

A band came out onto the small stage and started playing. Soon the audience were clapping along, gales of laughter occasionally erupting from some quarter. Severus didn't care much for the style of music… but Harry liked it.

Severus sighed and finished his drink. He was about to go get another when the door swung open and he just knew it was Harry. He looked up and saw the scarlet knit cap perched atop his head. It should have looked ridiculous on a man his age but it suited him perfectly.

Harry made his way over to the table, smile growing as he approached.

"Want me to get the next round?" he asked, indicating Severus's empty glass.

Severus nodded. Harry pulled his hat off—his hair a bird's nest—then his gloves and laid them both on the table then headed toward the bar, disappearing into the crowd. Severus reached out and ran his fingers over the warm gloves, remembering the threadbare pair Harry had that first Christmas they spent together.

Things had certainly changed since then. For the better.

Harry returned with two fresh pints and set them down, then finally took off his coat and scarf and sat down across from Severus.

"Cheers!" Harry said, lifting his glass.

Severus raised his in response and took a sip, eyes never leaving Harry, his cheeks pink from the change in temperature. Harry took several long drinks of the ale and sighed happily as he set the glass back down.

"You had to stay late?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Lorry got a flat, showed up an hour late. Fortunately it wasn't the dairy products. Are you working later tonight? Or is that tomorrow?"

Severus looked down at his watch again. "I should hope not or I'll have to cut the night short."

"Thanks for agreeing to come out," Harry said quietly. "You'd likely rather be home reading a good book."

Severus wanted to tell him he wasn't exactly suffering, especially as they were doing something Harry enjoyed, which in turn held a certain appeal for him as well.

"I am not about to refuse a pint if you are picking up the tab," he replied instead, lips twitching, and Harry laughed, eyes lighting up as he did.

"Good," Harry said with satisfaction and turned his chair so he could watch the band.

Sitting in the warm pub, music playing, the comfort of Harry's presence beside him, and with a fair bit of alcohol coursing through his veins, Severus suddenly recalled words his father had said to him once during one of their many rows when he was a rebellious youth.

_"You will never amount to anything."_

His thoughts turning melancholy, he looked at Harry and realised Harry was watching him, face lined with concern.

"All right? We can go if you like."

Severus shook his head. "I'll buy the next round." He stood and walked to the bar, continuing his previous line of thought. Not for the first time, Severus's father had been wrong about him. He might not have much but he and Harry were two of a kind, a mismatched pair but a pair nonetheless and he was content.

No, Severus was _happy_.

Or he'd had too much to drink and it was making him lightheaded and foolish. The bartender put the two pints on the bar and Severus took them back to the table.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry said, leaning in toward him when he sat back down.

"Nothing important," he replied, hiding his smile behind his glass.

Harry smiled in return and reached out and lightly patted Severus's thigh, comfortingly, then turned back toward the music, his foot tapping along to the beat.


End file.
